Troublesome and Sluggish: Temari and Shikamaru
by sasaide
Summary: Gaara has arranged something for Temari... much to her outrage. Unfortunately for Shikamaru, it involves him. Can the two overcome the obstacles and their stubborness? If you don't like it at I'd appreciate you telling me why so i can improve].
1. Falling Damsel and DisDress?

Team Asuma was working on a D rank mission, cleaning up graffiti on the rock face that was moulded into the Four Hokage's heads.

'If this was Naruto……I'll smash him along with forehead girl when I get the chance!' Ino grumbled, adjusting herself on the crane's platform helping them reach up to the mountain face.

' Hey, Ino, I heard it was Sasuke who did it, not Naruto.' Chouji chimed in, for a joke, as he wiped off some obscene words in pink writing.

Ino's eyes widened in admiration. 'Oh! But Sasuke-kun's so cool! Must have been his idea of a cool joke!' and she let off a dreamy sigh.

Shikamaru would have smirked at Chouji's joke…..but that would have been………

Too troublesome.

Ino started to close her eyes and imagine Sasuke….but in that second, she became unbalanced and she slowly started to slip off the crane….but she wasn't noticing! She was too busy dreaming about the Uchiha to notice the danger she was in.

Shikamaru turned his head and saw her falling.

'Fuck! Ino is so troublesome!' he swore. He calculated the angle at which Ino was falling, and the speed at which she was falling, adding to the position she was in. Then, he quickly pushed Chouji off the crane (quite a feat that was too) and pushed down with all the chakra in his hands to bend the crane down. Thanks to Shikamaru's calculations, the crane lowered in the right spot and caught Ino right before she was about to land.

'Ouch! Hey, why am I so far down?' Ino looked up at the two tiny figures above her.

'Well, _somebody _was too busy dreaming about lover-boy to notice she was slipping off the platform!' Chouji taunted, but a glare for Ino stopped him before he could go on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on ground level, a sand ninja was watching the amusing trio.

_That guy was impressive. In the blink of an eye he thought of a tactical way to save that Ino, instead of just rushing down like other people would._ _I come to escape from the Sand Village and it's problems, and I find someone that reminds me of my big sister. Oh the irony._

The Nara boy fascinated Kankuro. He smiled to himself, pulling out a bit of sand from his pocket.

_Shikamaru Nara, let's just hope Gaara doesn't find you._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Lady Temari! Please! You must come out for your fitting!' A maid pleaded at the door to the tough Sand kunoichi.

'No! Leave me alone! And how many times must I tell you not to call me Lady!' Temari yelled back through the screen. She slumped against the wall, sighing. _God, Gaara maybe have changed after that battle with Naruto, but he can still be a controlling ass when he wants to be._

Suddenly, the maid was silent. Temari could hear sniffling.

'Hey, what's the matter with you? Why are you crying?'

'If…I don't get you to the fitting room now, Master Gaara might kill me.' The girl sobbed.

_ARGH! Screw Gaara, but I can't let the girl die. Oh well. Just bear it as much as you can, Temari._

'Ok….but this is only for your sake. You got that?' Temari slammed open the screen door and walked out with as much dignity as one can after screaming for half an hour.

The maid let out a gush of relief.

As Temari walked into the fitting room, she took in all her surroundings. Sashes of pink, gold, blue, violet, orange, and black silk were hung all over the room. It was full of color and materials. And, right in the corner to the left, was Gaara.

Temari glared at him, but Gaara's face was, as usual, emotionless.

'Come on now Temari, let's get on with your dress.'

As the tailor hurried over and started pinning fabrics to her body, Temari snapped 'If you're hands move anywhere not concerning materials, I'll cut them off you hear me?'

The tailor was too frightened to nod, but instead, kept pinning.

'This is obviously n-not the fi-finshed d-d-dress, b-but its what it'll look like' as the tailor stepped back for Gaara to survey his masterpiece.

A tiny line indicating a smile crossed Gaara's face.

'Acceptable. But Temari can pick the color.'

_He thinks that just because he lets me pick the color of the freakin dress that I'll forgive him for the other choices he took away from me? _

'I pick……the light violet-grey.' She looked at her brother.

'….No.' Temari nearly showed anger and outrage on her face. _What the fuck? What happened to the 'Temari can pick the color' thing???_

'You wear that for your everyday clothes. I wish for you to pick something a bit more brighter on the day.' Gaara spoke, delicately but firmly.

'Fine… then the violet-blue'

'Too violet.'

'Then the lake-green.'

'Too watery. We're sand ninja.'

'The tangerine silk.' Temari replied through clenched teeth.

'Too tacky.' Said Gaara nonchalantly.

' What do you suggest then dear brother?' Temari said in a voice too sweet it had to be sarcastic

'I think I liked the violet-grey originally.' Replied Gaara.

Temari blasted the fabrics and the dress before storming off.

The dressmaker decided to risk a comment.

'If I may say so sir, most women are usually……….cheerful when shopping for their wedding dress.'

**A/N-Well, first chapter! I'm really nervous. Please don't kill me if I suddenly don't update. I always start things excitedly and lose interest by the minute. So that's why I started the story with three chapters just to make sure I was going to follow through with the story. So…what do you think? Please give suggestions for pairings.**

**P.S-I'm in for something different, so no NaruXSasu, NaruXSaku, NaruXHina. And vice versa for Sakura and Sasuke. **


	2. Kankuro and the 'K'utOff line

Naruto was busy slurping down _two_ bowls of ramen with some miso soup to wash it all down. It was a social gathering with the rest of his team-mates and the other Rookie Nine with Lee, Tenten and Neji.

'Everybody…me and Tenten have something to say.' Neji cleared his throat.

They all looked up.

'Bah, if it's about you guys going out, we already know.' Ino snorted

'WHAT!' Tenten yelled. 'But we've kept it for secret for so long!'

Ino snorted again. 'Puh-lease. The first time we saw you guys we knew you two were destined to be together. Plus the looks you two give each other are so obvious.'

Tenten sulked. 'Well, at least it isn't as obvious as you and Sakura's undying affection for Sasuke!' she retorted.

'What do you mean? Ino might love him! But we all know Sasuke-kun likes me much more!' Sakura yelled.

'Get over yourself forehead girl! You don't stand a chance with that thing bulging out of your head!' Ino remarked.

The others sighed as the two kunoichi started arguing over the impossible subject. All Sasuke had to say was… 'Hn'.

'Ah…. women are so troublesome. Like Ino today. I'm glad I don't have one in my life yet.' Shikamaru muttered to himself.

'What's this? Oh yer! Shikamaru's like the only one of us who doesn't have a crush!' Naruto yelled.

'Um…. Nartuo-kun, I'm afraid you are wrong…Chouji hasn't voiced his affections for anyone either.' Hinata said.

Everyone stared at the chubby ball and the lazy chunnin.

Kiba gasped. 'You're not…'

Shikamaru finally caught on to what they were saying. So did Chouji, apparently-as they both looked at each other and then yelled:

'Hey! WE'RE NOT GAY!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Lady Te-, I mean, Temari-san, I am to inform you that you're brother Kankuro is back.' The maid called again, just remembering not to call Temari Lady.

Kankuro! He'd help me out of this mess, if he weren't so afraid of Gaara- the wimp.

'Yay! I'll be right down!' Temari replied.

'By the way…what's your name servant?' Temari asked. She felt that she should really get to know the employees better.

'Um…Ryoko. Master Kankuro says that he will meet you for dinner with the Kazekage, Temari-san.'

'Thank you Ryoko. That is all.' Temari stood up and began to get ready.

When she finally made her way down to the dinner hall, Kankuro cheerfully greeted her.

'Hey sis! Great to see you again!' Kankuro said before enveloping her in a hug.

'Kankuro you idiot, what news do you have from the leaf village?' Temari grinned, glad to see a friendly face.

'Yes, did you fine anyone suitable?' Gaara finally interrupted their 'reunion'.

Temari glared at Gaara. She was still his older sister after all.

'Well……maybe we'll discuss that later eh? Temari doesn't look so happy bro.' Kankuro looked uneasy.

_Uh-oh…the only reason he looks like that is because he's actually found a match! _Temari gulped.

'No! The least you guys can do is tell me who's the old miser I'm being betrothed to!' Temari countered. If she was going to get married she might as well know who.

Kankuro groaned. His sister was such a pain sometimes.

'Well…I've been looking around Konoha, and there are many candidates.' Kankuro noted.

Gaara nodded and started to eat. Temari frowned and played around with her food. Kankuro continued.

'When I mean there are candidates, I say that only in their ninja capabilities. I don't know whether Temari will agree with them, so I thought it best to tell you guys the ninjas so that Temari can finalise a list.' Kankuro glanced at his dejected sister's face. '**Whether she wants to or not.**' He said in a firm tone.

'Ok, back to the list. There's Rock Lee, a really great taijutsu guy. He can't do ninjutsus or genjutsus for crap, but his speed is amazing, as he broke your sand armour Gaara. Then there's Sasuke Uchiha, he's one of the best shinobi that Konoha has ever seen. And Naruto Uzumaki. He has the demon fox sealed inside him, he's got unlimited power. Neji Hyuga also is good with his Kekkei Genkai skills, but I think he's taken by Tenten. There's also Kiba, but you'd have that dog Akamaru following him everywhere, and Shino, but girls don't like bugs. If you like snacking, Chouji Akimichi is your guy. And, last but not least-

Should I say it? He's the best, but…bringing him into our lives might screw up everybody.

'Kankuro why are you hesitating! Give us the last guy on your list!' Gaara yelled.

'Oh, Sorry Gaara. Um, it's Shikamaru Nara, and he's a great strategist.'

Kankuro finished lamely. Temari was about to open her mouth, but Gaara put his hand up to stop her.

'Rock Lee has those bushy brows and is strange. Sasuke Uchiha has psychological problems since his family lines pretty screwed, and when I mean screwed, I mean everyone-of-them-is-dead-except-his-brother-and-what-do-you-know? -His-brother-killed-them-all-in-the-first-place kinda screwed. Plus, he doesn't warm to people that well. Naruto Uzumaki is so childish and hyperactive, even if he does have my respect. Kiba is too over-confident. Chouji is chubby. And lastly Kankuro, why are you talking like we don't know all of them? I have already learnt all you have told me from the Chunnin exam.'

Temari dropped her fork. Her brother had actually talked like someone his age and sounded normal. And he had totally read her mind. _Amazing. I would love him for this moment, if he weren't the one causing all this in the first place!_

Kankuro grimaced. 'Sorry Gaara. But you didn't say anything about that um… Shikamaru Nara.'

I remember him! He's that jerk that beat me and then forfeited! The shame of losing and the shame of winning second-hand all in one day! Temari grimaced at the memory. 

'Well…I haven't found out anything bad about him yet. So he's the only one to make it to the cut-off line.'

Gaara concluded.

'Hmm….well…you and Temari and I will have to make one more visit to Konoha to check him out and double check to make sure he is alright, and then…we'll see how it goes on from there?' Kankuro suggested.

Gaara nodded. Temari sighed. 'When do we leave, my two male siblings-I just can't wait!' she said sarcastically.

'Tomorrow at dawn. Bring all you will need. That new maid Ryoko will be joining us.'

_My brother. Always so eager to jump into the action isn't he?_ Thought Kankuro dryly.

'And one more thing Temari…' Gaara said.

'What?' Temari looked up.

'Please don't explode or rip apart any more materials for your dress. The dressmaker's bill is already exceedingly high.'

Why that little… 

**A/N- What do you think? Sorry if some bits are confusing, last time all my italics were transformed into normal font when I looked at my old fanfic! Please review. I accept flames. I'm not a grumpy miser who threatens no updates with no reviews. I'll continue my story even if it's the most pathetic one you've ever read '.**


	3. Duo Disagreement

Rock Lee was doing his everyday morning run-exactly 500 times around the oval followed by 100 push-ups. He used to do 1000 times around the oval but now he was trying to focus on getting some ninjutsu done. After doing this, he usually sped up the mountainside, taking in the marvellous view. However, something else clouded this view today. He saw three lone figures. Two of them had huge lumps on their backs.

_If I'm correct, those three are the budding youthful dexterous Sand siblings! What brings them to our blossoming Konoha- are they going to disrupt our ocean of calm by adding sharks? Or are they a mere glistening droplet to add to the wondrous sea? _ Thought Lee in his metaphoric state.

Kankuro checked out the surroundings, and saw a flash of green. _Probably bushy brows. He'll have seen us. But who cares?_

'We've been spotted by Lee.' He casually mentioned.

'Rock Lee has nothing sinister to report about us.' Gaara replied without caring.

_Glad Bushy brows didn't make it to the list_. Temari inwardly thanked. They kept on walking until reaching the entry gates and produced their passes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey Neji! All warmed up for training?' Tenten cheerfully asked.

The Hyuga nodded, being careful not to damage his hair in the process.

'My fellow youthful teammates! I hope you all will continue to blossom in the art of ninja, but I have some very important news to forsake on you!'

Lee came running up to them.

Tenten and Neji looked at each other and sighed. Usually Lee said this and it turned out to be nothing more than him seeing a new green spandex suit in the front window of a store, or a new hairdresser who cuts his hair _exactly_ like Guy sensei's.

'What is it now Lee?' asked Tenten tentatively.

'Three adept Sand ninjas cross our shores this fine day my friends!' Lee proclaimed. For once, Neji and Tenten looked up in interest.

'Seriously? Interesting…' Neji faltered.

_I will finally be able to test Gaara's full power. I'll have to challenge him quickly though before Lee does._

'Yes, but it has **nothing** to do with us.' Tenten said meaningfully, glancing at Neji.

_Don't you dare go challenge him! Or you'll suddenly find yourself 2 against one…and a whole lot of shurikens thrown at you too Neji Hyuga!_

Neji had seemed to get the gist of Tenten's stare, and sighed. _Shikamaru was right. Women are troublesome._

Speaking of Shikamaru…

'Come on Shikamaru! Don't you want to meet our visitors?' Ino gushed.

'Why? It'd be so troublesome.' Shikamaru replied lazily.

'Aw, come on Shikamaru, it'd be fun! I haven't seen them since the Chunnin exam!' Chouji grumbled.

_Betrayal by my best friend_. Shikamaru thought wryly.

'Fine…you troublesome people.' He sighed.

'Yay!' Ino and Chouji high-fived each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the Sand trio were walking through the streets of Konoha, Temari thought back to how it all began…

-Flashback-

'_Temari, you're almost an adult. I think it's time you get married.'_

'_Ha ha Gaara, very funny…Oh, you're serious. No way! I'm still young!'_

'_Yes, but I do not wish for my older sister to become an old spinster. Most of the Sand shinobi would die to have you, and I'm sure the other nations have heard of you as well. You are quiet a prominent figure in the world of ninja. You'll still have your freedom. But I don't want you to be alone.'_

'_I'll choose when I'm sick of being alone Gaara! I'll find a guy for myself.'_

'_But you always pick people I dislike. So I'm choosing people. And from there, you can select your favourite.'_

'_Gaara!'_

'_My decision is final. You have to get married Temari. Kankuro will be fine, he's…. what do you call it? Such a player. But you on the other hand, are stubborn as a mule.'_

'_Just because you're worried I'm going to be a spinster suddenly you want to arrange my marriage? What a lame reason Gaara.'_

'_Well you'd also have to move out and make a home for yourself instead of living in the Kazekage quarters with me. I need the space. Plus, I'm only looking out for you.'_

'_If you want to look out for me, let me make my own decisions thank you very much.'_

'_Temari. It's final! Don't disobey me. I want you to be happy, but sometimes happiness doesn't always mean Kankuro and me. You need to get out more before you become obsessed with ninja training and become anti-social.'_

Damn that Gaara…There's something else too. He's hiding something, and I want to know what!

-End Flashback-

'We've arrived at the inn. Go unpack your stuff.' Gaara said.

They nodded, and quickly walked up when suddenly they saw Team Asuma walk up to them.

'Hey again! Welcome back to Konoha!' Ino yelled.

'Yea! If you guys are hungry, let me show you around!" Chouji said.

Gaara was taken aback. 'Uh… Thanks, but I think we'll rest first.'

'Not me! I'm tired of sitting back! I wanna go out! Come on Temari!' Kankuro yelled and dragged Temari over.

'Uh… what ever you say bro.' Temari was stunned.

'Troublesome.' Shikamaru muttered. Temari spun around.

'What did you say?' she snapped.

'Troublesome. You got a problem with that?' Shikamaru retorted.

'Depends who you're saying troublesome to, net-boy.' Temari turned back to Ino and started talking to her.

_Ouch… I like my clothes. This troublesome women better not be bosom buddies with Ino or I'll never hear the end of it. Plus I'll have to spend even more time with her._

_Who the hell was that guy? Troublesome. Pfft._

_Uh-oh… not good if we want to pair them up. _Kankuro winced.

'Anyways, Temari, don't you remember him? That's Shikamaru Nara, you versed him in the Chunnin Exam.' Kankuro introduced.

_That's Shikamaru? But I thought he was way cooler than that. Damn. I don't like him at all now._

'Hello.' Shikamaru shrugged, he thought making a handshake was too much effort.

'Hi.' Temari restrained herself from glowering at him.

_He's so rude. He could at least shake my hand._

_Why bother making an effort to someone who makes fun of my clothes?_

_I'm so not marrying this guy._

_I'm so not getting along with this… girl? No wait, girls aren't troublesome-women are. _

As they made their way to Ichiraku Ramen Bar, Shikamaru and Ino made sure that they were on opposite sides of the group.

**A/N-Well, What do you think? Last time I made shoddy once off and I got no reviews. So I'm hoping that I'll get at least 10… Still plot developing though I wonder about the REAL reason Gaara wants Temari out and married?? Need pairings.. Would appreciate viewers help with that.**


	4. Romance over Ramen

'As our welcoming treat to you Sand Siblings, we'll foot the bill!' Naruto cheered. Everybody sighed-this was because Naruto loved ordering the most food, and he would only have to pay a small part of it.

'I'll get the small miso soup with egg noodles.'

'Me too!'

'The spicy ramen for me!'

'Plain ramen.'

'Super Deluxe Ramen with everything-today's special!'

They all groaned. That was obviously Naruto.

'Hey, since we always order the same thing, why not share a bit of each dish?' Sakura suggested.

'What a wonderful suggestion from my blossoming dearest!' Lee yelled.

'Uh…thanks Lee…I think.' Sakura stared at the enthusiastic figure next to her. Ino had been quick in snatching Sasuke, and Naruto had swiftly occupied the other seat next to her.

As the bowls of steaming noodles came to the table, they all dug in eagerly, talking to the Sand Siblings of happenings after the Chunnin exam.

_Ahh…. talking's troublesome but then again, picking up a fork is troublesome too. However…. picking up a fork takes less effort where as a conversation would mean I would have to keep it going. So the logical thing would be to start eating and not talk. _Shikamaru quickly started eating from Naruto's Super Deluxe Ramen bowl. It did taste so delicious.

_Naruto does have good taste in ramen at least…this is tasty. What's this? _Shikamaru pulled his head up. His ramen noodles wouldn't budge! And what was this? Some sort of force was pulling back! _What is this troublesome energy? Usually I would let it go, but I want this ramen!_ Shikamaru quickly sucked and tugged at the strands of ramen, but it seemed that no matter how hard he yanked; the other force would as well! He continued this game of tug-of-war with the ramen until he met with the actual force!

_What the hell up with this ramen? _Temari fumed. _It's as if someone else has the same strands of ra-_

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted, as she was at the end of the ramen noodle-and on the other end was none other than Shikamaru! Not to mention the fact that their lips were touching in a strong kiss, thanks to their pulling of the ramen noodles.

_What the???_ Shikamaru's eyes were wide open and they were both too stunned to pull back from their unlikely kiss.

_This is wrong! So wrong! _ Temari grimaced.

'Hey! You two new lovebirds hurry up! I want to eat some of Naruto's ramen!' Ino shrieked.

Temari and Shikamaru quickly broke off to everybody's stares; just realizing that they had held that uh, kiss a bit too long…

_Heh heh, this job might be easier than I thought _Kankuro grinned. _Just a few more of those stunts and they're set!_

_What the hell was that? It was… strange. _Temari wondered.

_Interesting… I'd ponder my feelings on this. But that's too much effort. The only thing to do now is…_

'WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!' Both proclaimed at the same time, glowering at Ino at the process.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Gaara lay down on his bed (A/N-he didn't go remember?), the young Kazekage stared at the ceiling, thinking. Temari wouldn't buy the whole lame excuse of 'I need more space.' He _had_ said that he didn't want her so obsessed with ninja stuff and Sand business, but that was just too hypocritical of Gaara for Temari to even take note. He sighed. He was seriously too embarrassed to even give his own reason… he had wanted Temari and Kankuro out of the way for a month or two because he wanted sometime to himself…and someone else. Temari would be occupied with that arranged marriage and Kankuro was forced to be in charge of the celebrations. That left Gaara all by himself…well not necessarily. Because all that time when Temari had been fuming and throwing kunais at Gaara's head on a dartboard, and when Kankuro had been out searching for Mr. right, Gaara had been spending a little time with someone. At first it had only started out in letters, and then in a couple of secret meetings, and then it had been up to the point where she was even visiting his house-unbeknownst to Temari and Kankuro, of course.

But why Shikamaru-in fact, why even someone from Konoha? Firstly, it was partly because he wanted to make a sort of alliance with Konoha after that terrible invasion, and plus he knew the Konoha ninjas better than the Rain and Sound ninja. And most importantly, the girl, that special someone was right here in Konoha.

In all truth…Gaara hadn't meant it to get this far, he had just wanted Temari and Kankuro out of the way, and he had always thought Temari would do something like runaway, or for Kankuro to lie and say he had found no one.

_Just a few more weeks, and I'll be able to stay with her. I'll even make it public-to Temari and Gaara. How I long to see her face, to touch her hair… even thinking of her makes me feel extraordinary… I really do miss her; even though she is right here… only a few streets away… I wonder how she'll feel when I ask her… because she really is the one…_

And as he closed his eyes, dreaming of this girl, he whispered one word so soft only he would hear it-

_Hinata…_

**A/N**- **Thanks for the reviews! And I will answer some of the questions. In fact, some of them have been answered in this chapter! Kind of funny that you guys were asking about the real reason Gaara wanted Temari to get married-and I was already halfway through a chapter about that! well, kinda about it. **

**So here are my explanations-**

**1-Age gap problem between Shika and Tem:**

**Who cares about age? My parents are three years apart. Its not like Temari is marrying some old geezer. Plus, in this story, Temari will be about twenty-ish, and the age gap doesn't seem so bad when you're older.**

**2-Wedding dress should be white:**

**Umm, yes I actually thought about that during the 1st chapter, but in Japan, they don't do traditional western white I think. They would do reds or oranges, plus, this is Naruto-world.**

**3-The whole Gaara wanting Temari to get hitched and why Konoha?:**

**Explained, or rather, half-explained in this chapter**

**And yes, I'll explain how Gaara and Hinata got together.**

**AmberFox and Lyell: Thanks for that SUPER long review. The criticism helped and I realized this wasn't as well planned as I thought it was. Um, I'll consider some of your pairings. I totally forgot about Rock Lee shame on me!. Sorry if I led on that there was Naru/Hina, but as u see in this chap, there obviously isn't any!!! If you guys are still unsure about the Gaara forcing marriage thing, comment and I'll try mi best.**

**Apologies for not researching properly and forgetting to enable anonymous comments. And also for making such a long author's note.**


	5. Love Letters

'Hey guys, that was a super dinner-Akamaru says thanks a lot!' farewelled Kiba. The ninjas had just finished the large feast at Ichiraku Ramen.

'Yea thanks for such a warm welcome!' Kankuro grinned.

'Yea! It was great!'

'Soo delicious!'

'Bye!'

'See you!'

'Till next time!'

Everybody said goodbye. Ino nudged Shikamaru. 'Hey, aren't you going to say goodbye?' Shikamaru shrugged. Temari glared.

_He's so rude… how could I have kissed that jerk? Even if it was kind of pleasant-wait, did I just think that? Disgusting. No no no no Temari! You are not going to like this guy! Least of all marry him! Hold on, one kiss doesn't exactly equal love, so what's there to worry about, oh phew. There's absolutely nothing to worry about. Nothing at all. _Temari's thoughts were borderline insane. _Relax Temari, you're reading too much into one tiny peck on the lips. It wasn't even deliberate! You're getting paranoid-plus he's probably not even thinking about it! It'd be…. oh what's that word? -Too troublesome for him!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara barely had dreams. Most of the time he just relived memories or thought through matters subconsciously. This time was no different.

-Flashback-

'_Everything's such a bore now a days. I've surpassed most ninja skills; the Sand Village is going great, Temari and Kankuro are just fine by themselves…there is seriously nothing to do.'_

'_Master Gaara… if it is allowable for me to poke my business where it is not needed…maybe you should do what most youngsters do now, that is to say… find a partner? A girlfriend perhaps? Or just simply send some letters out to pen pals to make new friends?'_

_**Hmm…. the servant does have a point…maybe it would be nice to have more friends. Not many, just…a few more to love. **A/N, you know how Gaara's all fixated on the whole **love** thing right?_

'_Good thinking, find me some advertisements looking for pen pals. I'll review some tonight.'_

'_Very well.' The servant nodded and walked away._

_An hour later_

'_Hmm…. Here it says "Looking for someone open to new things, has like dark alleyways-D.H." That could mean anything. Too suspicious. "Just want to talk, have hair done by local hairdresser, then have coffee, then go shopping-S.K' she's too exact. Probably talks too much and whinges a lot. And a gossip. I want the fact that I am the Sand Kazekage pretty secret. The person would have to be sincere, yet discreet. She or he would have to be open but not practically throwing themselves at me- Ah, "Just happy to be here for who I care for, but haven't found the one yet H.H" she sounds nice. I think I'll just write her a friendly letter to find out more about herself.'_

_Gaara picked up a navy pen that produced light brown ink-the color of sand. He started to write, and couldn't stop._

Dear H.H,

Hello, my name is G. You seemed more sincere and wise than the other pen pals, so I thought I'd write to you. I come from the Sand Village, and I have a brother and a sister, K and T. They are good siblings, but sometimes… they go overboard. How about you? If you're an only child, I must say you're kind of lucky. I don't have any pets, but I do like the beach. I loved making sand castles when I was a little boy too.

I guess I signed up because I had reached a point in my life where I had accomplished nearly all of my goals, and so I decided I need a new hobby. Actually, my servant suggested it. But I've taken a liking to the idea.

Yours sincerely,

G.

_It was nice and short. Simple but straight to the point. Gaara had no worries sending it through the mail, and was pleased when he received a reply three days later._

Dear G,

In all honesty, I was surprised to get your letter! That's because my cousin N, in a ploy to defame me, wrote up many personal ads on every magazine and newspaper possible! Only till I got this letter, and when I asked my servant, did I figure it out. I guess our servants kind of got us into this huh? I'll have to thank my cousin later on, only after I tell my father. I like, well, I like flowers and the dog my team mate has. Actually, I don't really dislike anything. I guess people would say I'm too easy going and don't speak up much. In fact, just before I got this letter, I had a talk to my ex-boyfriend, where he confessed that he was deeply sorry because he was still in love with his teammate, a girl with lovely pink hair like cherry blossoms. See? I'm complimenting the girl that took my love away. But love's strange, and I've come to accept that. Anyways G, I know some people from Sand Village! They're kind of my friends. Anyways, I have to go, before father walks in and sees me.

Bye,

H.

_And on and on it went….the letters came pouring through until both Gaara and this H. had gotten so close they realized they were only falling deeper into a trap called love. One of their last letters was this:_

Dear G,

I feel silly having to call you that! Please tell me your name in the next letter. My name is Hinata Hyuga. I feel that even though its only been three weeks, that I have met you since the beginning of time. You have done so many things to me (good of course) that even you don't know. For instance, I am really shy in real life. But now, the letters with you seem to make even more confident and even happier-especially after I needed to get over the yellow-haired orange suit wearing hyperactive ninja. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. And since talking to you, I've realized I am over him. I'm in love with someone else now.

You.

If you don't feel the same way, at least send me a photo of yourself and tell me your real name. I'll understand if you're taken aback and if you want to discontinue the letters. I just needed to say it so much. If you do feel the same way-come to Konoha. Please. I just… need to know you in person-that you exist and aren't some cruel kid's idea of a joke. Come to Konoha and ask for Hinata Hyuga.

I'll be waiting,

Hinata

_Gaara's eyes were open wide with happiness. It was the third time he had really felt loved._

'_I… I have to go! I must…if she loves me like she says… then, then maybe we can…talk? No, why talk when we have wasted so much time with these letters? I have to see her, and ask her… ask her, yes, I will ask her…'_

-End of Flashback-

'Gaara! Gaara! GAARA WAKE UP!' Kankuro yelled, shaking Gaara.

'What? What has happened?' sweat mopped Gaara's face. Temari and Kankuro looked at him concernedly.

'You…, well…' Kankuro looked uneasy. Temari looked away.

'What?'

'Well.. you had a dream… and you were screaming out someone's name… and yelling…a lot.' Kankuro said, looking at the ground.

'So…? Does that mean every time I yell in my dream that you wake me up?' Gaara glared.

'Well… Gaara…you were yelling, grunting, **a lot**.' Kankuro said meaningfully.

'And when Kankuro said nightmare, he was wrong, you were…enjoying it.' Temari didn't meet Gaara's eyes. Recognition dawned on Gaara's face.

'OUT! OUT!!' he screamed. Temari and Kankuro ran for the door.

'And guys,' they stopped at the door.

'IT WAS NOT WHAT YOU THOUGHT IT WAS!' he yelled, emphasizing his point.

**A/N-HAHAHA! I just added that last bit in for a bit of fun. Won't be updating for a week-damn those assignments. Thanks FallenXAngelXMystery. I hoped this clears it all up… but somehow I'm not super-dooperly pleased with this review. One more thing-What do you think of my chapter titles? Lame or trying too hard? And did I do Rock Lee's impersonation well? Also, I've always liked shikaXTem I really don't get why shikaXino should go together. Just because they are on the same team. Shika and Tem have way more in common. And wow! 500 and something reviews! IM so happy! But…like 1 of you commented. I enabled anonymous commenting-please comment! It's my motivation! And don't say you didn't like it, 100 of you went on to read until chapter 4!**


	6. Hugs&Holding Hands

A/N-Omg. I am so sorry, in some of my author's notes I've made a gazillion mistakes. Like I said 'im not very happy with this review' I meant chapter'. And I said '500 reviews!' I meant 500 hits! actually, its like 1500 hits NOW THANK YOU!. GAHH.so many mistakes sorry everyone. And I forgot to say-I so don't own Naruto ok?

**-----Two days later-----**

Shikamaru stared at his ceiling, which was, incidentally covered in pictures of clouds. He couldn't be bothered to paint it on, so he had just bought fifty posters and stuck them up. For once he had an excuse for doing nothing-it was raining outside and his parents were out, leaving him bored with nothing to do. To waste time, he closed his eyes deep in thought.

_Hmph. That troublesome incident at the ramen bar… it is sure to produce troublesome rumours… _

He sighed.

_Just because of one troublesome kiss… which…wasn't actually that troublesome. Huh? That didn't make sense. Of course it was. It was troublesome! Actually, only a teensy bit was. Like the ramen struggle, that was troublesome. But the kiss? Cheh, that was easy and enjoyable… just had to slip my mouth and-Oh no, Shikamaru, take that all back! Lazy ninjas do not enjoy kisses from troublesome women! And enjoying kisses leads to falling for her! And that Temari is most troublesome of all! Want proof? Just look at how much thinking you have done in just five minutes over her, all which is very troublesome and stressful!_

Shikamaru felt like his head was going to explode from his internal battle. He looked out of the window, trying to distract himself.

'Waddaya know, the sun's come out.' He said softly to himself.

_Even though it's troublesome, I might just get up and go for a walk, to clear my mind of this annoying thinking._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a couple of blocks away, Temari too, was doing some thinking, continuing on from her paranoid thoughts of the eventful ramen night.

_That ramen was tasty, just like Shikamaru…-WHAT! Did I just say that? Oh, how disgusting. I don't care if Gaara commands it, I'm not going to woo over such a rude bastard like him. He is so lazy, I can't believe he is a Chunnin… even though he did beat me and in a very calculative and intelligent way. No, stop this Temari! He is too lazy and good for nothing._

She ran her fingers through her fan, contemplating her muddled up feelings.

_But… it was only one kiss, yet there were so many powerful emotions. And… I don't really know him, but, but it felt like more than our lips connected! I feel strange. _

Suddenly, Temari slapped herself.

_Get a hold of yourself. Even if you did indulge yourself in these feelings, don't think he'll be running to you anytime soon. You're the troublesome woman to him. _

She stood up. 'Kankuro, I'll be out today. Want any groceries?'

Kankuro shook his head, but out of nowhere came a long list floating on top of a pile of sand. It was about a metre long. Temari groaned.

'… Damn Gaara.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I've walked three blocks and I still have not resolved the issue, _Shikamaru shook his head. _So troublesome. I liked that kiss, but does that mean I like the woman? She wasn't so bad during the kiss…but maybe that was because her mouth was shut. Why must everything be so, ah, troub-_

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

Out of nowhere, a girl screamed. Shikamaru eyes widened in shock, as they both realised that they were going to crash. He felt like he was ripping through paper, and suddenly realised that he was going to fall down if he didn't grab onto something, so he reached out with his hands and held on to the closest thing he could.

Temari felt a huge bump before a figure crashed through Gaara's long list. The figure had knocked her so hard that she was shocked.

_If I don't do something, I'm going to collapse!_ Temari thought. With her eyes closed, she felt something nearby and grabbed on.

Then it came to both of them.

_Uh-oh…don't tell me I'm doing what I think I'm doing…with who I think I'm doing it with…_ Temari gulped and opened her eyes.

_Damn it. So troublesome._ Shikamaru groaned.

'Shit! It's the Ramen guy!' Temari exclaimed, before realising that she had said it out loud.

Shikamaru stared at her. _So it is the troublesome women. _

'S-sorry, I didn't mean that in a bad way…' Temari trailed off, as she realised that everyone was gawking at them.

'So… I am the "Ramen guy" now eh? Troublesome women.' He smirked.

Temari glared at him. 'There are people staring you know!' she hissed.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows. 'Oh, and why would they be?'

Temari rolled her eyes. It was just so amazing that the situation had become this ridiculous.

'_**That's because we're hugging like we're lovers**!_**'** She hissed.

Indeed, when they were falling and had to grab onto something, they had accidentally grabbed each other!

'So what? If you really wanted to get out of this position, all you have to do is let go woman.' Shikamaru pointed out. Temari winced. _When did I become so clueless? _She immediately let go, but as she walked away, she turned around and said 'Hey, if all we had to do was let go, why didn't you? I was in shock, but you have no excuse!' Temari accused.

Shikamaru turned his head to look at the clouds.

'What are you doing anyways?' he said, trying to change the subject.

Temari stared. 'Uh, shopping, but thanks to your clumsiness, you tore a hole through Gaara's list!'

'Oh, you can just easily fix that. I'll walk with you.'

Temari stared again. _What is he up to?_

'Uh, ok then.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the shadows, a figure watched the two intently.

'Ha. First a kiss, and now they're onto hugging? Those two will be hitched in no time!' Kankuro smiled to himself. At first he had just thought Shikamaru was the best out of everyone for his sister, but now he realised that maybe even without his and Gaara's pushing, they would've been perfect together, given the right timing. _Young love is so…cute? _ Then he sunk back into the dark to report back to Gaara.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later and Temari and Shikamaru had finally found all the items on Gaara's list. As they made their way to the checkout, she grumbled. 'Gaara better pay me back for this, all these supplies are worth three B-rank missions!'

Shikamaru snorted. 'It's so troublesome, can't you just order off a catalogue?'

Temari turned around. 'Hey, that's not a bad idea in fact-Oh no! I forgot the instant miso powder!' she slapped her forehead at her carelessness.

'I can't just go now! I'll lose my space in the queue.' Shikamaru sighed.

'For you, you troublesome woman, I'll go.' And he dashed off down the various aisles. Temari permitted herself a little smile.

_He's not that bad… he hasn't said anything rude all day, except maybe for the stupid hug thing and calling me troublesome…but was that hug really stupid?_

She started piling the groceries onto the conveyor belt. As she handed her money over, the lady behind the counted exclaimed, 'oh my! That Nara boy does work fast.' Temari was dumbfounded.

'Works…fast?'

'Oh dear, you're from the Sand Village!' she glanced at Temari's attire and fan.

'You mustn't have known, but Shikamaru was dating Ino Yamanaka-you know, the flower girl? - Only a few weeks ago! And now he's with a Sand kunoichi. Not that that's a bad thing.' She added quickly. Temari blushed.

'Oh n-no, we're not together we're just friends.' She stuttered. _He was with Ino? How could he! Wait, I'm only friends with him, so what's the big deal? I don't like him that way…_

'Who's only friends?' Shikamaru asked from behind her, apparently back from his miso powder trip.

Temari nearly hit the roof from her jump.

'S-Shikamaru! You scared me!' Then her tone changed completely.

'Argh! Didn't anyone tell you not to creep up on people like that?' She said, bashing his head.

'That hurt troublesome woman. I didn't sneak up, I merely walked behind you while you were talking to the sales assistant here. It's not my problem if you are too busy with your troublesome ways.' He replied.

The sales lady laughed. 'Young love…so kawaii!' she exclaimed.

'Hah?' Both ninjas stared flabbergasted. Then it slowly registered and their face.

'Hey! we're not in love!' They yelled simultaneously.

'Ah.. if you're sure then.' The clerk winked.

Temari and Shikamaru sweat-dropped.

'That was scary.' Temari let out a long sigh once they were out of the supermarket.

'She was almost as troublesome as you were.' Shikamaru agreed.

'Hey! What's with this troublesome woman thing? I resent it you know! And I am not troublesome!' she glared at him.

Shikamaru shrugged. 'That's what all troublesome woman say.'

'Why you…-!!

Her words were caught in the back of her mouth as she felt Shikamaru take her hand.

'Ai, shut up troublesome woman-I'll walk you home.' He yawned.

Temari was stunned.

_What's going on? This doesn't add up. What about him being lazy? What about him being insensitive? What about him calling me troublesome? What about the 'only being friends' thing?_

_And most importantly-_

_What about Ino?_

**A/N-Well I hope you like this chapter! I'm sorry, but its exam time and hw peak time! So I'll be busy, I'll try to update on the weekends at the least…sorry. I know I hate to let everyone down in the middle of the story. But I still have to get my head around the major conflict in the story what's a story without one?**


	7. Introductions and Ino

Temari and Shikamaru were nearing the holiday house Gaara had bought. So far, her whole body was swaying-except for that arm that connected her to him. It was cold and stiff-she hadn't wanted to make a move before him, and he hadn't done anything at all since the supermarket. Few words had passed through them, and she had glanced in his direction only a couple of times. Temari thought that the awkwardness couldn't get any worse.

What should I do? He isn't saying anything… What if? - 

'OW!' Shikamaru yelled, rubbing his head. Temari turned to face him.

'What? What happened? Are you ok?' Temari asked. Shikamaru groaned.

'I was looking at the clouds…and then I ran into the pole.' Shikamaru pointed.

'You troublesome woman, you can't even tell me when I'm going to crash.'

All pity left Temari instantly.

'Ha! How can you blame this on me when if you hadn't been watching the clouds you would've been fine you lazy-ass!' she yelled.

'You should not only watch out for yourself, but for other ninjas too!' Shikamaru said.

'Not my problem if you like watching the clouds more than-' she stopped just in time before she said "me". Shikamaru raised his eyebrows.

'Eh? More than what?'

'Nothing…'

'It must have been something troublesome woman if you want to hide it so much.'

'I said it's nothing net-boy! And how many times must I tell you I hate that name!'

'Troublesome woman, you can't call me net-boy.'

'Why not? You call me troublesome woman.'

'Because you've got netting on your sleeve too.' Shikamaru pointed out.

'So do a lot of other ninjas too.' A new voice replied.

Temari and Shikamaru stopped walking. They had been so busy arguing with each other that they hadn't realised they had reached Temari's place!

'Gaara? What are you doing?' Temari wondered. Then she and Shikamaru realised they were still holding hands and immediately let go.

'You're late. I have things to discuss.' Gaara stood up and walked away.

'Hey! You never said I had to come back by a certain time!' Ever since that fight with Naruto, Gaara had winded down enough for Temari to berate him about small things.

Even so, she dejectedly walked up the steps and made her way to their room. Shikamaru tried to follow, but a wall of sand came up against him.

'**Leave the groceries**' a voice from nowhere commanded. Shikamaru shrugged, not wanting to get into any trouble and walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After being comfortably seated, Temari and Kankuro immediately started up.

'Why are you being so insistent?'

'What's up bro?'

Gaara stared at them. That usually shut the two up.

'I have something to discuss with you.'

Temari rolled her eyes. 'You said that outside too.'

It must be important if Gaara has called a family meeting. Usually he'd use sand to send a message.

Gaara sat down at the table. He looked at both of his siblings intently.

Uh-oh… Gaara can get really crazy when he's in his whole silent mood. Kankuro gulped. I hope whatever he has to say isn't so bad. Kankuro braced himself.

'I have a female companion.'

Gaara said simply.

Temari and Kankuro nearly fell out of their chairs. That was Gaara's way of saying he had a girlfriend.

'That's… great, Gaara.' Temari tried to not laugh. The idea that Gaara had a girl was too absurd to contemplate. Gaara, the vessel of the Shukaku, the Kazekage of the Sand village, tough, silent Gaara, loving someone?

She nudged Kankuro hard.

'Ouch! Uh, I mean cool bro!' Kankuro smiled.

Gaara nodded. He glanced at the paper screen door before continuing. 'Of course you will meet her…' he said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata clutched her hands nervously. She was contemplating when to make her 'grand entrance.'

If I do it too early, Gaara-kun might be interrupted and that would anger him. Hinata thought. But if I come in too late, they might think I'm very stupid.. Oh…what should I do?

Shaking from her nerves, Hinata leaned against the door, forgetting a very important thing-the door was only paper after all.

There was a terrible tearing sound, which followed with a crashing bang. And Hinata found herself lying on the ground in front of Kankuro's feet.

Temari jumped up. 'Hey! Who are you? We're in the middle of an important discussion!'

'Yeah! It was at a crucial moment!' Kankuro added, silently thinking- Damn, and we were just about to find out who Gaara's beau is…

'Gaara, to save you the trouble, I'll get rid of her.' Gaara gave them both a death-glare. Temari was bewildered.

'Unless… you'd like to get rid of her yourself?' she stared at the trembling Hyuga. Hinata had finally gotten up-to an extent. Now she was no longer lying down, but on all fours.

Kankuro lifted his foot to kick her, but just as it came down, a stream of sand block him.

'What the-?' Kankuro was confused.

Gaara gave them both another death-glare.

'This… this is Hinata.'

Temari blinked. 'We know Gaara, we saw her at the Chunnin Exams a while back.'

Gaara bent down and helped Hinata up. She nearly collapsed from the nerves.

'T-Temari s-san, K-Kankuro-k-kun.' She nodded to them.

Temari was quick to catch onto the scene, but it was too complex for her older brother to comprehend.

I don't get it… why is she in Gaara's arms? 

_Oh._

_OH._

His face slowly changed from shock, into a happy greeting.

'Hey there Hinata! Nice to meet you!' he said, slapping her on the back. Temari sighed.

He may be great at puppets, but he's an idiot when it comes to people's feelings.

Hinata was so taken aback. She nearly fell down again. Temari merely nodded and said hi. Gaara helped her to her seat.

'Wow, I still can't believe it! You're Gaara's girlfriend eh?' Kankuro cheered.

_My idiotic brother is trying too hard._ Temari mused. _He doesn't want Gaara to feel that we don't like this new side to him._

Unfortunately, Kankuro couldn't keep his mouth shut.

'And man, I never knew it'd be you! I though it might be that pink haired girl, or the one with long blonde hair, or maybe even one of the teahouse girls! I never knew Gaara had such…**special** tastes!'

Temari slapped her forehead. _Kankuro…is such an idiot._

Gaara's eye started to twitch. Slowly, so that Kankuro wouldn't notice, he brought his hand up, and then blasted Kankuro. Even though it wasn't anything serious, it still left a few holes in the walls and had completely ruined the table. Kankuro was knocked out.

Gaara stood up and stormed out angrily.

Temari immediately reprimanded Kankuro.

'You baka. Way to go Kankuro.' She yelled.

'S-sorry.' Hinata had her head down, her hands still neatly placed in her lap.

Temari stared at her. _She looks so innocent… so delicate…what do she and Gaara have in common? They're so different. She's so sincere and he can be so hard sometimes._

'Why are you apologising? It's not like you blasted a hole in the wall.'

Temari replied.

Hinata wouldn't look her in the eyes. 'Y-You see, G-Gaara-kun has been wanting to tell you for weeks, but he was always afraid things might turn out like t-this.'

_Woa, weeks? This little affair has been going on for a long time hasn't it?_ Temari thought. Then she turned her attention back to Hinata.

'What do you mean like this?'

Hinata finally returned Temari's gaze.

'W-well, that you w-wouldn't take h-him seriously. And that you'd l-laugh at him…'

Temari had a sinking feeling. She had been thinking something along those lines, and now she felt bad. It wasn't like Gaara to play around like this, and for him to expose himself like this was very rare. What Kankuro had done had made sure that it wasn't going to happen again for a long while.

Temari turned away, going to find somewhere less dramatic.

Before she left, she uttered 'Huh. Gaara must love you a lot.'

Hinata looked up.

'W-what do you mean?'

'For him to do something like this, to present himself like that, it mustn't have been for him. He would've only done it for you.'

Hinata eyes widened.

'I-I hope you're right Temari-san.'

Temari grinned.

'I usually am.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara looked out to the horizon on the balcony. The orange sun was dipping slowly down and emitted a pink glow.

They ridiculed me. That's it; I won't do what I planned. They ridiculed her, and she didn't even do anything. How much more mockery will I have to stand if I do….

'G-Gaara-kun?' a faint voice behind him asked. Gaara spun around and smiled at Hinata. She blushed.

'Is Gaara-kun still angry?'

'Not at you.'

She smiled, and went over to hug him.

'Gaara-kun, you know that they still love you? They were just a bit surprised that's all.'

Gaara's eyes widened. How does she know what I'm thinking? How…how can she know me so well? Maybe I'll go through with it after all.

'Hinata…' her head was on his chest. She looked up at him.

'Yes…Gaara-kun?'

Gaara took a deep breath.

'Will…Will you…Will you marry me?'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari had made her way to Shikamaru's house, hoping to find someone to talk to after the Gaara/Hinata fiasco, even if it was net-boy.

She had reached the front steps, and decided to peep through the window to see whether he was home or not.

She dearly wished she hadn't.

The sight before her eyes could not have been clearer There was blonde-long-hair Ino, with her arms draped around Shikamaru, with tears in her eyes. For once, Shikamaru's eyes showed concern and he patted her on the back, returning her hug. He was also whispering comforting words to her.

Maybe she found out about our little trip and she's trying to win her back. Temari thought dryly. Anyways, it's sure working like hell on him.

And with that, she stormed away, not even knowing why she was so angry.

**A/N-Wow that's a long chapter for me! Thanks Gourdbreaker…only now do I realise the big risk I took with GaaraHinata, but oh well. I think it's a cute couple. Her sincerity balances his hardness. Or so I think. XD. Do you think it's a bit out of character?? I'm worried I'm not keeping them in character properly… OK, well this long chapter is to make up for the length of time I might not post due to exam and homeworks. Sorry! Hope you enjoy!**


	8. Answers and arguments

Temari was only a few houses away from her destination. Realising that she had been running the whole time ever since Shikamaru's house, she stopped to rest. As she bent over panting, she saw water on the ground.

_Shit, I have to start crying now?_

Afraid that one of her siblings would come out and see her, she quickly ducked into one of the food stores. As she sat on her chair she heard loud noises.

_Out of all the places, I had to pick Ichiraku Ramen didn't I?_ She discovered after seeing Chouji and Naruto scoff ramen down. Apparently the guys of Rookie Nine were having a meeting, as all except Shikamaru were present. She couldn't hear much of their conversation, but she could make out some words from Chouji.

'So, crunch I snap…. Cry…slurp Ino…'

That last remark made her jump up.

'WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO BE ABOUT THAT BLONDE BITCH!' Temari screamed. The guys stared at her.

'Temari-san…are you alright?' Naruto asked tentatively. Temari sat back down with a stunned look on her face.

'I-I'll be fine Naruto.' She stared at the ground, rubbing her shoulders, feeling strange.

Why…why should I care so much? Net-boy and me were only just beginning to be friends. Hell, I should be happy he's got his girlfriend back. A real friend would be happy for Shikamaru. But… what if, what if for a moment, we were more than friends? Maybe that would explain it…

Temari shook herself furiously.

Snap out of it! There was nothing! NOTHING! What did you do? All you guys ever did was go to the supermarket and come back!

….

_And eat ramen, accidentally kiss, accidentally hug**, deliberately **hold hands._

_It doesn't add up. Half the time I think it's meaningless. He is so………..complicated! I don't even know what he is thinking half the time. _

And now Ino is back in the picture… 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara and Hinata stood quietly, still on the balcony. He hadn't done anything corny like kneel down. But the fact that he had said those words at all had shocked Hinata.

Marry me… 

It wasn't out of the blue. But she had always thought that they would reach some sort of mutual agreement on it together.

'G-Gaara-kun…'

'You don't need to answer now. I can wait Hinata.'

She hugged him. 'I-it's n-not that I w-want to say no, but are you sure you're ready?'

He stared at her. It wasn't a death glare, more like a sort of clueless gaze.

'Of course. Why would I ask you then?'

Hinata blushed. _I can be so stupid sometimes…_

'T-then…' her head turned to the view, as she watched the glorious sun dip low into the horizon. _Goodbye, Naruto. I'm finally breaking free._

'O-of course Gaara-kun!' she whispered and hugged him even more.

Gaara smiled to himself, once again, it was a true smile of pure happiness.

At last…I feel like I belong.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Ichiraku Ramen Bar, the Rookie Nine guys were still staring at Temari. She was so zoned out she hadn't noticed them staring at her.

'Hey Chouji,' Naruto nudged the eating machine next to him

'Eh?' Chouji paused only for a second before continuing to devour his noodles.

'Looks like Temari has problems with Ino too.' Naruto replied.

Kiba nodded. 'Akamaru smells hostility around her at the moment guys. No wonder she was so snappy at you Naruto.'

Sasuke shrugged. 'But then again, everyone gets snappy at the baka here.'

'Shut up Sasuke!' Naruto growled.

'Who cares if it's about Ino, the heartbreaking witch!' Chouji bellowed. The guys moved back. It wasn't just the volume of Chouji's voice, but nobody wanted to smell miso soup in his breath _that _badly.

Temari had finally stopped thinking, and turned her attention towards the group of guys arguing next to her.

'Who's a heartbreaking witch?' she asked, only mildly interested.

Chouji stopped eating to tell her. 'Yamanaka! How can she say she wants to go out with me when she's still obviously in love with Sasuke! Not that I hate you man,' he added in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke just shrugged.

Temari's eyes widened. _What? In love with Sasuke? Chouji's girlfriend? I didn't hear Net-boy's name. How odd._

'Isn't she… isn't she still with Shikamaru?' Temari asked.

The guys pulled faces, except Shino and Sasuke.

'Bah, that was so old Temari-san! I know you're new here, but you really should get with the program.' Naruto chided. Temari proceeded to hit him with her fan.

A couple of minutes later, after Naruto had gotten some healing balm for the huge bump on his forehead (thanks to Temari), the guys proceeded to tell her the story.

'Well you see…. ' Shino began, only to be cut off by Kiba.

'No! Shino you can't see what with those big black sunglasses! I'll start. Shikamaru and Ino were dating, but it wasn't really love.' Akamaru barked in agreement. Shino pushed his glasses up, sighing at Kiba's first statement. Really, Kiba couldn't be more sillier sometimes. Talk about taking things too literally.

'Get to the point! I don't want to bore Temari-san!!' Naruto yelled.

Sasuke leaned forward. He wanted to get this over and done with.

'Basically, she forced Shikamaru to go along with it because she wanted to 'make me jealous' apparently. One of those attempts to get me to like her…' Sasuke stated.

'And Net-boy is so lazy he probably tried to deal with it quickly.' Temari finished, answering all her doubts.

'Yes yes yes!' Naruto cheered. 'Finally Temari-san understands! No thanks to you guys' Naruto said to Kiba and Shino, who were having a rather one-sided argument-Kiba was yelling at Shino while Shino just sat there quietly stroking a bug.

Temari stood up. 'But that still doesn't answer why she's hugging Shikamaru!' she banged her fist on the table. Chouji looked angry.

'I told you she didn't love me! Now she's hugging my best friend and team mate!'

'Huh?' Temari was confused.

'We were going out but I figured she still liked Sasuke so I broke it off with her. And she was talking to him happily and stuff so I just figured she was flirting! And now that she's hugging Shikamaru it probably sums it all up!' Chouji replied, furious.

Naruto sighed. 'Chouji, she is probably only going to Shikamaru for comfort as a friend and nothing more. She was probably upset that you dumped her because of your stupid suspicions with Sasuke. She likes you Chouji. So get over it!'

Everyone was silent. Sasuke was the first to speak.

'Naruto, did you just say…. something intelligent for once?'

'Yes I did!' Naruto replied happy with what he was a compliment. 'I th-HEY SASUKE I SAY INTELLIGENT THINGS ALL THE TIME!'

The others just sighed as yet another argument ensued. Temari smiled inwardly, thankful that she still had Shikamaru.

**A/N-..lalala. Is the story moving a bit slow paced? I think I'll hit the climax soon…if only I can think of a good one!!!!!!!!! Aish .. I'm running out of ideas as my brain cells are being used for exam revision +.+. Anyways, IF YOU HATE IT at least tell me. . That is all. Also, I have started to like Naru Hina, even tho it wont happen in this fanfic..theres always next time!hinthint**


	9. Ramen Code

After her chance encounter with the Rookie 9 shinobi, Temari and Chouji decided it was time to visit Shikamaru and Ino. Chouji as usual, had an emergency supply of BBQ chips which he was munching on now.

_How strange…Konoha's eating machine and material girl are actually together…._ Temari mused. Chouji continued munching, then stopped-they had reached Shikamaru's house. Chouji paused and reached out for the knocker, but Temari pushed his hand away.

'I know a faster way to open this door.' Temari nodded. She took out her fan and whispered some words, before blowing at the door. The door crashed open.

'Eh, I like your technique sand girl.' Chouji said before happily returning to his chips.

Shikamaru and Ino rushed out, alerted by the crashing sound.

'C-Chouji!' Ino gushed.

'Hey Ino, I came to see you.' Chouji smiled, crumbs falling from his mouth.

'B-But, I thought you were angry at me.' Ino look sad all of a sudden.

'Nah, after Temari-san here came and told me how she saw you looking all sad, I figured that I was wrong and you were right.'

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows. _Troublesome woman had something to do with this? So surprising._ Then he caught Temari's smug grin and sighed. _Then again, maybe not…_

_Ha, I guess I can forgive Net-boy-wait, forgive him for what? He's allowed to hug whoever he wants….I don't care! Ok, maybe that's a lie._

'Anyways, thanks Temari-san for helping us clear this all up!' Ino yelled, before she and Chouji waved goodbye, leaving Shikamaru and Temari by themselves.

There was an awkward silence between them, Temari noticed rather embarrassingly.

_This is so weird. Half the time it's like we're together, and then the other time…we're just friends._

'So….' She tried to start, but failed.

'Eh? I didn't know troublesome woman could help Chouji and his problems.' Shikamaru smirked. Temari smiled.

'Of course, I'm not an idiot net-boy.' Temari replied coolly.

Shikamaru titled his head back to look at the clouds.

_How can he act like nothing has happened? There have just been so many episodes and he totally ignores them…_

_She hasn't mentioned the ramen incident, or the shopping trip at all. Troublesome woman._

As both pondered how to discuss their relationship without any embarrassment, Temari thought of a solution.

_I think I know how to get through to him. _Temari winced, her idea wasn't exactly the greatest, but it was close enough. For once her tactical brain was out of order.

'Do you like ramen net-boy?' she asked in a bossy tone.

'What? I am not Naruto.' She sighed. He obviously didn't get it.

'Ramen! You're telling me you don't like…Ramen?' Temari asked once again.

'Troublesome woman get to the point.' Shikamaru placed his hands behind his head.

'You don't get me?' her shoulders dropped. What a waste of time.

'All I know is that there is a troublesome woman in front of me asking me a troublesome question.'

_Uh-oh...this was stupid._

'Then...don't worry...'

'Eh?' he cocked his head to one side. 'Tell me troublesome woman.'

'No, its alright...I don't feel like it now.'

'I'm interested...'

Realising this was going to lead to somewhere bad, Temari quickly said 'It was nothing! I think I have to go cook dinner for Gaara and Kankuro! Bye net-boy!' and ran off.

_Phew! That was close...What's this? I can't move!_

I'm still interested.' a voice from behind her said. At the corner of her eye she saw a looming shadow.

_Oh no. How can I forget his Shawdow Binding Jutsu? Seriously, ever since he entered your life, you're brain has been all over the place._

'Interested in what?' she said, trying to act dumb.

'What ever it was...ramen?'

'Oh yea...ramen.'

'So...what about it?'

_Might as well try. _Temari sighed.

'You know..._ramen_.'

'Yes, I know you're saying that troublesome woman, but what about it?'

' For the love of Sand! Ramen! Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen! You're not only lazy, you're thick net-boy!' Temari cried out in frustration, before realizing she had just burst out very unexpectedly.

'What did you say troublesome woman?' Shikamaru stepped forward, an unfamiliar glint in his eye. Temari, rather taken aback, stepped backwards.

'I said you're stupid…..' He kept stepping forward, forcing her to hit a wall.

_What is he doing? Seriously sometimes he-!!!!!!!_

During her thinking, Shikamaru had taken one more step forward, and then leaning against the wall, and fixed his mouth on hers. She returned the kiss tenderly, before she could even think. Things were just moving too fast for her to understand. Still, she couldn't help enjoy it and hope that he was too.

_We're kissing…does that mean?-_

But, just as suddenly as it had started, they pulled apart.

Then, Shikamaru, acting like nothing had happened, walked off in the direction of his house.

'See you troublesome woman.'

'B-bye…' She was still trying to comprehend what had happened. She watched him walk off, but then he turned around.

'One more thing…troublesome woman.'

'What now net-boy?'

'………..'

'Net-boy?'

'I do like ramen, especially the Super Deluxe Ramen with everything.'

**A/N short chappy sorry all! But I just had to end it there! Next will be a bit more about Gaara and Hina and Temari and Shika mixed together…and Im out of ideas for how to end the story and hit the climax!. Aish…**


	10. Prejudiced pride

Ten minutes later, and Temari was still standing dumbfounded. She had blinked her eyes a couple of times, but other than that, she hadn't moved at all.

_He kissed….**we kissed…**_

She caught a glimpse of the darkening sky and realised it was time to go home, to feed her two hungry rascals of a brother. Actually, make that one hungry rascal. Gaara could manage just fine by himself.

At the thought of her brothers, she quickened her pace-she didn't want them thinking that she and _net-boy_ had experienced an, uh, _intimate_ moment. In no time she reached her house, but when she flung open the door she saw Gaara and Hinata hugging.

_Better let them have their time alone…._ Temari was about to retreat, when Gaara turned around.

'Ah, Temari.'

'I'll…just be going now Gaara.'

'No. I want to tell you something.'

Temari glanced at Hinata, and the Hyuga blushed.

_Weird. _She decided that they were a weird pair, but possibly cute, had not Gaara been her little brother.

'What Gaara?' She was worried. He had said those words before, and that had led to little dark haired girl entering their lives.

'Me and Hinata are getting married.'

Temari blinked. 'Ok. Cool.' And then made her way to the fridge for food, as a distraction from yelling and screaming congratulations.

Gaara shrugged, and Hinata smiled. He was glad that Temari hadn't blown it out of proportion, and she was glad that she was accepted into the family.

'And…Temari?'

_What now?_

'Yes Gaara?' Temari tried to act busy trying to open a can of peas.

'I've realised marriage isn't some trivial thing that you can just choose for others. You don't have to get married to Shikamaru.' Hinata smiled encouragingly at Gaara, remembering their conversation.

**-Flashback-**

_'Gaara-kun…'_

'_What?'_

'_It's j-just…..t-thinking of this m-marriage, I was thinking about someone else's..'_

'_Temari's?"_

'_Y-yes.'_

'_What about it?"_

'_W-well, if w-we're allowed t-to ch-choose who we want to marry, w-why should y-you force her? Plus it was only a way to get c-closer to me…and now we're g-getting married, d-does that really m-matter anymore Gaara-kun?'_

'_You're right. It doesn't. I will tell her when she returns.'_

­**-End Flashback-**

Temari blinked for the third time. Then she returned to the can of peas.

'Thanks Gaara.' Just then, a red haired bundle crashed through the door.

'I'm home!' Kankuro yelled. Gaara gave Temari a look. Temari shrugged. Gaara glared.

'Hinata and I are engaged.'

'Hey, do we have any more instant ra-engaged? Oh! That's-' Kankuro took one look at Temari's face and realised he should shut up.

'Cool…just cool.' He finished lamely. Gaara silently thanked Temari.

'Hinata and me will be upstairs planning. We don't want any kind of fuss or celebration about this do you hear?' And with that he and Hinata walked upstairs.

As soon as they were gone, Kankuro quickly rounded on Temari.

'They're married! Do you think it will last long?'

Temari shrugged, and then leant over the sink, still trying to open her can of peas.

'He said I don't have to marry net-boy.' She said bluntly.

'Oh that's good.'

She nodded, but didn't hear him. She stared at the can of peas.

_Don't have to see him anymore._

'Now it'll be only the two of us!'

_Net-boy._

'Not that I mean it _that_ way…'

_Don't have to see him._

'Or are you going to be hanging out with Shikamaru still eh? I mean, there was some _fine _chemistry there if you ask me!!'

Kankuro winked. Then his smile dropped as he noticed his sister wasn't focusing in anymore.

_Fine chemistry??? _Temari felt angry. _What do they know about me? How could Gaara play my feelings like that? I **won't** let him get the better of me._

'Hey?? Sis???... usually you would hit me with your fan by now. man...' He waved his fan infront of her face, hoping to gain her attention.

Then Temari abruptly walked away, as though not even hearing a word that Kankuro said.

'Weird…' He said.

The can of peas was still on the counter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

five minutes later

Temari was doing what she had been doing a lot lately, and that was walking through the streets of Konoha. Even though it was dark.

_Don't have to see him. _

She thought, somewhat surprisingly miserably. Now she really had no excuse to see him… _Doesn't mean I like him like that though. He's just a friend._

Then she stopped. Did it really matter? Were there any laws saying she _couldn't_ be friends with Shikamaru? But then, that meant that she really _did_ like him, and that it wasn't because of the arranged marriage. And she couldn't quite bring herself to agree with that. There was a lot of pride at stake, in her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to admit to Gaara and Kankuro that they were right all along, and that all the screaming and silent tantrums had been for nothing, because, they had assumed correct from the very beginning. It really pissed her off- she just wouldn't admit that her foolish brother and Kazekage had known right. What did they know about her anyways? They had just thought Shikamaru was good because he was a strategist like her. He would've been her rival if it weren't for the arrangement. And now that Gaara had cancelled the whole thing, they would probably have to be. What would the Sand people think of her if she actually married him?

'_There goes that sister of the Kazekage…a great kunoichi she was once…until _**that**_ leaf ninja came into her life…now she's just another housewife cleaning up after the lazy thing.'_ She shuddered at the thought.

That was not her idea of becoming a great kunoichi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru lay on his bed, staring at his cloud-poster-covered ceiling. He allowed himself a smug grin, satisfied with the day's events.

_She is interesting._

Indeed she was. Tough on the outside, but somewhat sensitive on the inside. She was like an complex puzzle that he somehow couldn't find the back door to, couldn't find the answer to, like it was an endless pile of riddles that he would have to keep on solving, time after time. It was both relentlessly exhausting and exciting at the same time. She was a challenge.

_Time to go._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari was still walking…in fact, only know was she starting to notice the fatigue in her legs.

_I don't care if I have these strange feelings. I will not hang around Shikamaru anymore. Before, I was going to spend the rest of my life with him anyways, so it was good practise. But why should I now? Net-boy can just shove it-_

'You're out late, Troublesome woman.' Shikamaru had this knack of appearing out of nowhere.

'What's it to you, net-boy?'

_A complex puzzle indeed._

'Just curious.'

'More like you should mind your own business lazy ninja.'

'Troublesome woman shouldn't be walking around so late at night you know.'

'Then why are you net-boy?'

'Because I was on the way to your house.'

'Why?' Temari looked at him suspiciously

_Best leave soon. _

'What's it to you?"

'It's my house stupid net-boy.'

'Remember the last time you called me stupid…'

She winced. _He kissed me. Walk. Away. Now._

'Leave me alone net-boy. I better things to do than stick around with you.' And she walked off.

_Can't get me with his shadow jutsu now can he? It's night-time now. _

_No shadows…well not here anyway. What's wrong with Troublesome woman now?_

Temari felt a small jab in her stomach as she walked off, but then she reminded herself that it was for the best.

**A/N-Thanks for the review, k-chan the dragon girl. I'll try and improve on what you said, though, if you thought that Shikamaru said troublesome too much it might be because he says 'troublesome woman.' But this isn't him saying his favourite phrase, it's his nickname for Temari, and she calls him net-boy. I've tried to do less thoughts with full sentences too. AWWWWW SHE REJECTED HIM!!!! If you don't understand why she rejected him like that, I will explain more elaborately in the next chapter. I feel this isn't as good as the other chapters but still acceptable.**


	11. Locked up by a Looney called Ino

It was the next morning, and once again, Shikamaru was staring at the cloud-poster-covered-ceiling, his hands in that special thinking position.

_She was angry._

He had sensed an aura of resentment around her, a great difference to the welcoming one he had felt the day before. He thought of meeting up with her again, and then shrugged it off.

_Why should I bother? _After all, _she_ was the one who wasn't talking to him, not the other way around. Not like he said much anyway. He closed his eyes for some peace and quiet, but all of a sudden Ino and Chouji came barging through.

'Hey Shikamaru! Your mother let us in! Me and Chouji decided that we have been neglecting you too much so we decided to spend some quality time with you!' Ino cheered. Chouji grumbled, still snacking on chips.

Shikamaru groaned.

_But then. It might distract me from her._

'Fine.'

He got up from bed with what looked like great difficulty.

'Oh, the past week has been great! Thanks to you and Temari, everything is fine now! Right Chouji?' she nudged the giant eating machine next to her.

'Uh yea.' Chouji wasn't one for words.

'Oh speaking of you and Temari, how are you guys?'

_So much for a distraction._

'Cheh, that woman is troublesome.'

'Yea, but I bet she is a special kind of troublesome right?' Ino winked.

'When I say troublesome, I _mean_ troublesome.' He said with a look on his face that said he meant it with every fibre of his lazy body.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Sand Sibling's place, the same thing was happening.

'Good morning everyone.' Temari yawned. She saw that everyone was at the table.

'O-Ohaiyo…Temari-san..' Hinata whispered.

'Morning.'

'You are late'

That was obviously Gaara. He stood up and excused himself.

'I have work to do.' Then he kissed Hinata lightly on the forehead and walked out.

Hinata blushed. Kankuro turned to Temari.

'So….'

'What?' she shot him dagger eyes.

'How was it?'

'How was what? Make sense next time.' She snapped.

'Someone's grumpy. I mean, how was Shikamaru?'

'What do you mean?'

'Stop acting so dumb.'

'Once again, what do you mean?'

'How are you two "getting it on"?'

'We aren't.'

'Oh that's cool, I mean-WHAT?? You aren't?' Kankuro nearly fell out of his chair.

'Yes. Got a problem with that?' Temari glared at him.

'Aren't you two together?'

'Of course not.'

'You made a great pair.' Kankuro tried to hint.

'As if.' Then she laughed.

'Me? Like a guy like him? In his dreams.' She replied coolly, before walking away.

Kankuro raised his eyebrows.

_What happened to her?_

Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji were walking down the streets. Countless times Ino and Chouji looked at each other, because Shikamaru was acting very strange. Ino tried to break the awful silence.

'So… Shikamaru, why haven't you been talking to Temari?'

'What? Why should I?'

'Isn't she your friend?'

'Don't like to associate myself with troublesome women.'

'Oh…ok then…' Ino swapped another glance with Chouji.

'So then…how's you're shadow training?'

'Good. Even better without a troublesome woman around.'

Ino gave Chouji _another_ stare.

_What's with the whole 'troublesome woman' thing???_

'Oh ok…that's good to know….me and Chouji have just been spending a bit of quality time together…'

'That's great. I'm sure you don't annoy each other like troublesome woman.'

This time Ino rolled her eyes.

_Again with the troublesome woman. That's it. I don't think we can take it anymore._

Ino turned around and thrust her hands up in the air in despair.

'That's it Shikamaru!'

'Eh?"

'You've only talked about a 'troublesome woman' for the past hour! Me and Chouji wanted to have fun, but it seems we'll have to take matters into our own hands.'

Ino grabbed the reluctant Chouji and Shikamaru with the other, and pulled both at full force towards the Sand sibling's house.

_Two troublesome women in my life! _Shikamaru sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari was making her way to Ino's house for a chat, when she saw a blonde whirlwind heading straight for her. She neatly sidestepped it, but something reached out and she discovered she was being pulled along with the whirling force. When she looked closer, she stared in surprise.

'Ino?' She yelled, over the chaos.

'Taking you on a side-trip Temari!' Temari looked even more and saw Shikamaru and Chouji being towed along by her. Ino could be very powerful when she wanted to be.

'Where are you taking me?' Temari yelled.

'Back to your house!'

Chouji gave Temari a look that clearly said to stop talking. Ino wasn't going to be deterred from her idea. Shikamaru just wouldn't look at her at all.

_Fine…if that's how he wants to play it!_

Temari ignored Chouji.

'WHY?' This was so confusing.

'YOU AND A CERTAIN SOMEBODY NEED A CHAT!'

Temari sighed. _Great, matchmaker Ino is all I need today._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once back at Temari's house, plus a stunned Kankuro and a silent Hinata, Ino began to explain.

'Ok, it obviously looks like you two need some talking to. You both act as if everything is okay, but we can see you're both angry and miserable! Since both of you are being so unwilling to explain ANYTHING to us, here's what we are going to do.'

Ino clicked her fingers, and Kankuro and Chouji picked up Temari and Shikamaru, respectively. Temari instantly reacted, banging her fists on Kankuro's back.

'Put me down baka! Where are you taking us?'

Kankuro and Chouji didn't reply. Shikamaru didn't even bother talking. There wasn't any point-wherever they were going, they were going. It's not like people of their size could match up against Chouji and Kankuro.

'To the spare room!' Ino commanded.

Kankuro and Chouji dumped the duo, before slamming and locking the door.

'Don't bother asking to come out until you've sorted everything out!' Ino yelled.

Shikamaru was the first one to speak.

'We're locked inside.'

Temari didn't reply.

'What are you going to do?'

Temari still didn't reply. She had a lot of pride.

'Fine.' They both proceeded to turn their backs to each other.

Outside, the others were listening at the door. They all heard silence. Ino sighed. 'Shikamaru and his pride.'

Kankuro shook his head.

'Temari too.'

'As long as they keep being stubborn with that pride of theirs, there's no way they'll make-up!' Ino sighed.

Kankuro nodded. Chouji just munched on his chips. He was trying to be loyal to his best friend.

They still weren't talking.

I am not talking to this troublesome woman. She's the one not talking to me anyway.

_I don't like him! I'll never! Damn Gaara and Kankuro._

_**Why should I bother if she won't reply?**_

_I don't have to be with him! Why don't they just leave me alone! I can do what I want! Why does everybody have it in their heads that we have to be together!_

_She is too troublesome for my tastes anyway._

Out loud, they both yelled 'And too stubborn!'

Ino backed away from the door. 'Did they just say….stubborn?'

Kankuro sighed. 'This is getting nowhere. Should we interrupt?'

Ino nodded. They barged in.

The room was empty.

Ino gritted her teeth. 'Kankuro….'

'Yes?'

'Next time you want to hold people prisoner…'

'What did I do?'

'DON'T GIVE THEM A FREAKIN ROOM WITH A WINDOW IN IT!!!!'

Chouji and Hinata just stared silently at the open window; curtains flapping in the air and all.

**A/N-I hope that you gusy are satisfied with this chappy! umm...i hope that you gusy also understand teh sudden tension between them...coughspridecoughs. anythign else? EXAMS ARE OVER! I watched Ouran high school host club that was really good...so might make a fic about that if i can be bothered...and I MADE A ONCE OFF! its caleld in his shadows its about Sakura and Itachi but NOTE-they aren't a pairing. i think people would like it...so check it out if you have time ; .**


	12. Escape and the End?

On the top of a hill, two figures lay on the grass. They appeared to be staring at the clouds.

Or at least one of them did anyways.

Temari sat up at stared at Shikamaru. They still hadn't said a word, even through their escape through the window and their trip here. As soon as they had gained reasonable distance from the house, Shikamaru had just taken the lead, and she had followed.

The thought suddenly angered her.

_Does he think I'm his puppy dog? Why did I follow him?_

Net-boy was thinking, long and hard.

_She isn't saying anything._

_He isn't saying anything._

And together-_Why should I have to say anything first?_

They both turned their backs to each other. Temari felt comfortable, and without thinking, she nestled against his back.

_I shouldn't have done that! Now he thinks I'm apologising._

------------------------------Notice-**NO LEMONS** **or any explicit scenes.**------------------

Shikamaru was surprised, but he didn't respond. Instead, they just lay that way, leaning against each other; enjoying the view the high hilltop gave them-the bright blue sky, the silver clouds, and even later, a small glowing sunset.

_This…is nice_. Temari said, and she titled her head back to rest on his shoulder.

_I don't mind her bushy head on my shoulder…._

_Does this mean we've made up? I guess so…_

_I'm too lazy to argue with Troublesome woman._

_I mean, if I should be mad at someone, it should be Gaara and Kankuro for picking Shikamaru. It's not like it's Shikamaru's fault they picked him._

_At least we've kept our pride._

It seemed like an hour or two before they saw three figures running up to them.

_How troublesome._

Surprisingly, that didn't come from Shikamaru.

'Let me guess, you found us because this is my favourite cloud-watching spot?' Shikamaru asked, only half-caring.

Ino nodded eagerly. 'Yes! Now that we've found you we can finally get you to-hey, you're leaning against each other, does this mean your alright?'

Kankuro noticed too. 'Hey sis! Which one of you gave in first?'

Temari and Shikamaru looked at each other, before standing up.

'Tch,' they both said, before walking off, leaving Ino, Chouji, Kankuro and Hinata bewildered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'And so, that's how they fought and made-up Gaara-kun….' Hinata trailed off as she filled Gaara in about the day's events. It was already night, and it had been a long day.

Gaara nodded. 'I see.'

'G-Gaara-kun…. why where they even fighting? I don't understand… they did nothing to each other.'

Gaara turned to look at Hinata.

'Both of them have too much pride. Temari had too much pride to admit that she really had fallen in love with me and Kankuro's final choice so she shunned Shikamaru. Then, Shikamaru, always the stubborn one, refused to admit he was in love with someone who shunned him. And that's where the silent war began.'

'Gaara-kun is so smart.' Hinata bowed her head.

Gaara lifted her head up with his finger.

'You do not have to act lower than me.' He said, before kissing her lightly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari was downstairs, sitting on the kitchen table. Opposite her was Kankuro.

'You guys act so weird. I mean, you don't' even say anything, and all of a sudden you're fighting. Then, you don't say anything again, and you've made up? What kinda weird relationship do u guys have?'

Temari blinked.

_Kankuro's right. I didn't say anything and Shikamaru knew I didn't want him around or to talk to him. Then, I didn't say anything and somehow, mutually we agreed to stop fighting, without words. Is this madness?_

_No. It means he understands me._

**_Me._**

Temari smiled.

'It's something you'll probably never understand Kankuro. Even if u get a girlfriend.'

Kankuro stared.

_She's raving…what is she on about?_

Temari suddenly stood up. She felt she had somewhere to go.

'I'm going out now little brother.' She smiled.

'Oh….ok…'

Temari walked away, but suddenly hesitated and turned around to talk to Kankuro.

'And Kankuro…'

'What?'

'When I said you'd never understand, even if you get a girlfriend…'

'Yea…'

'I said if you get a girlfriend….'

'So???'

'I doubt that's going to happen very much!'

Temari yelled, before running out of the house laughing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru was helping with the dishes when there was a knock at the door.

His mother looked up. 'Who could it be at this hour? Go check dear, I'll finish the plates for you.'

Shikamaru nodded, and moved slowly to the door.

'Hello?' he asked carelessly, not even looking at the person…

'Net-boy.' Temari called quietly.

Shikamaru cocked his head.

'Oh, so it's you.'

'What do you mean "Oh so it's you?" don't you have anything better to say?' Temari said, feeling a bit pissed that that was all the greeting she was gonna get.'

Shikamaru stared at her.

'When I say "Oh, so it's you.", I mean "Oh, so it's you.". Anything else troublesome woman?'

Temari stared at the ground.

'Well…. I had to do something before I went to bed…' Temari suddenly became interested in Shikamaru's doorstep.

'What? What did you have to do troublesome woman? What is it that you had to do that I had to come over and open the door for you?'

Suddenly Temari swept her hand up to cover his mouth

'Shut up net-boy.' Temari said.

And then she hugged him.

It seemed like hours, the pair enjoyed their embrace so much that it was hard for Shikamaru to pull away.

Temari looked up at him.

'What?' she asked, slightly annoyed they had broken away.

'Troublesome woman…what you had to do was interesting…but..'

'What net-boy?'

'Don't do that when I'm standing in the hall-way, where my mother has a full view of us.'

'Oh.' Temari blushed, and then looked past Shikamaru and into his house.

Shikamaru's mother had covered her hand with her mouth, trying to suppress a laugh. Though Temari couldn't see most of her face, Temari could tell that her eyes were smiling kindly. Suddenly, Shikamaru's mother walk towards them.

Temari was surprised.

What is she going to do? What should I say?

Temari started to walk into the house, but Shikamaru's mother shook her head. Instead, in one big movement, she pushed Shikamaru out of the house with one hand, gave Temari the thumbs up, and with the other closed the door. Temari could hear her laugh behind the door.

Temari laughed. Shikamaru looked embarrassed.

'You're mother's very nice.'

'You think?'

Temari nodded.

'Well, you know what I think is nicer troublesome woman?'

'What?'

'This.'

And Shikamaru kissed her.

Thus continued the love of Troublesome Woman and Net-boy.

P.S- Despite his cleverness, Shikamaru was, and is, to this day, oblivious about the marriage plan of Gaara's. Doubtful that Temari would admit it-

She would hate for him to laugh about the irony.

**A/N**

**had to re-upload sorry! and sorry about it if u think its confusing. i think there was some major anti-fan about the gaarahina thing im sorry u dun like it but please be more polite?? Thank you all reviewers and fans! Sorry to thsoe who didn't think it was quite to their liking. Well, anwyays one things for sure-**

**Troublesome and sluggish is almost at its end '(.**


	13. Epilouge

It's been about year since Shikamaru and Temari married. Well, eloped is the right way to put it. They didn't exactly want a big fuss.

That's a lie.

They knew they couldn't afford to buy enough food for the banquet to satisfy Chouji, and that they couldn't stand Ino fussing over them. Then, there was sure to be a scene where Sakura, Rock Lee, Naruto, and Sasuke got into a fight. Well, more like Sakura, Naruto and Rock Lee fighting with Sasuke unfortunately getting dragged into it. Kiba was going to have a fit if Akamaru was not allowed human seating at the dinner table, Shino would cause trouble with stray bugs flying into the food, Tenten and Neji might be pissed that their wedding thunder was stolen. And Gaara and Hinata, who might appear as the only sane people besides themselves, would probably leave early due to the commotion. Oh yea, and Tsunade was sure to leave a high liquor bill.

So when Shikamaru proposed they run away for a simple wedding under the clouds, Temari said that that was just fine.

Four months later, Temari's stomach started bulging. Shikamaru didn't dare say anything. And he didn't dare show his face for a day or two when he discovered she was pregnant. Needless to say, it wasn't planned, and Temari went on the rampage for weeks blaming Shikamaru. After ten months of tantrums and incredibly frightening mood swings, she gave birth to two healthy twins- Sheiko and Tomoya. Surprisingly, they were not of the same gender, but they did share the same personality traits…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheiko crouched among the tall grass. She was tiny, but her sharp eyes allowed her to see between the grass. Her other half, Tomoya was positioned on the branches of a tree, overlooking the whole field. Sheiko smiled to herself. There was no escape. The field was totally empty besides that sole tree and the grass. Tomoya and her could see everything for miles. She knew she and her brother were going to win this time.

Clutched gently in her hands, was a yellow butterfly. She released it into the air, careful not to be seen. This was their secret signal, that the field was all clear.

But if it was all clear….

Where _were they?_

'Geez… usually when people play hide and seek, they don't have to plan strategically. You just walk around peeking into every nook and cranny, no using your 195 IQ, against your parents, that's for sure.' Sheiko muttered. She sighed, and then continued.

'Where are my moronic pa-

'I hope you're going to take back what you were about to say young lady.'

Sheiko, alarmed by the new voice, turned around, but realised her body wouldn't move.

'Crap!' she squealed. Behind her, Shikamaru frowned disapprovingly, still holding his shadow-binding-jutsu pose. Who had taught her that word? Temari had to know when to keep her mouth shut in front of eight-year-old girl.

'Don't use that word.'

Sheiko grumbled. Then she turned to her father.

'Where's Tomoya?'

Shikamaru smiled slightly.

'He's…preoccupied with your mother.'

Out of the blue, came a boy's voice.

'ARGH LET GO OFF ME!!! OWWWW'

'Troublesome woman, be a bight gentle with our son eh?' Shikamaru called out.

'Ha? But he's being so defiant.' Temari replied yelling from the top of the tree?

Sheiko frowned. How did they ambush them?

Shikamaru read her thoughts.

'You're not alert enough. You took your eyes away from Tomoya for a split second and that's when Temari replaced him. All you see is a shadow, which you assume is Tomoya. Then, once again, you simply assumed-which you should never do unless you are absolutely correct, that your back was covered since Tomoya did not convey any signals. Thus I was able to sneak up on you. You're idea of teamwork was smart-watch from the ground to the front while Tomoya had a full view of the field. Sending out signals and messages was also clever. But you'll never beat your mother and father at hide and seek.'

Sheiko sighed. Suddenly Temari jumped down from the tree, holding a struggling bundle.

The twin's mother grinned, while their father only allowed a small smile to cross his face.

'We've won kids, which means ice cream for us! And you have to wash the dishes!'

'Oh man…' Tomoya muttered.

Temari glared at her son. 'Don't talk back! Fine, I'm letting Sheiko off, so you're going to have to do them all by yourself. And then I'll send you over to Gaara's.'

Tomoya paled. Even Sheiko shivered a bit.

'But…Mom...anything but Uncle Gaara.'

Temari spun around. Shikamaru shrugged. He usually stayed out of Temari's mothering matters.

'What did I say about talking back?' she warned.

Tomoya gulped. Temari looked ferociously angry for a second, but then her face relaxed.

'Of course…Hinata will be there…so Gaara won't be _too_ out of hand…' she mused.

Tomoya nearly jumped for joy. Aunt Hinata made the best cookies; she stuck little blue M&Ms to make tiny Byakugan eyes on the gingerbread men.

Sheiko, on the other hand, was all alone at boring old home. Tomoya stuck his tongue out.

'Hey! Mom, Dad! He stuck his tongue out!'

This time Shikamaru spoke.

'What if we sent him to Kankuro's?'

Temari smiled evilly. 'Oh, that's a smart idea net-boy.'

The blood drained out of Tomoya.

Damn! I mean Uncle Gaara's bad and all! But UNCLE KANKURO!!!! NOOOO! He's so…embarrassing! I CAN'T BE SEEN WITH HIM!!

'Dad!' he hissed.

'Eh?'

'**_She's ruining my reputation by doing this!!'_**

Shikamaru smiled.

'Oh, I know.'

Tomoya buried his head in his hands.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the kids were sent to bed, Temari and Shikamaru sat on the couch.

'In a year, so much has changed.' Temari said.

Shikamaru nodded.

'You've become less troublesome for one thing.' He added. From the look on her face he thought she would attack him, but instead she hugged him tenderly.

'And I might just stop calling you net-boy,' she whispered in his ear.

Net-boy smiled.

'Don't do that Troublesome Woman.'

'Huh? Why?'

'Well…'

'Come on net boy, I mean, Shikamaru.' It was hard saying his real name after so long.

'…'

'I said, get on with it!'

'It's just that…'

'What?'

'Then I'll have no excuse to call you Troublesome Woman.'

Temari laughed.

'You can call me that anytime idiot.'

'Really?' she nodded.

Shikamaru leaned forward, and kissed her lightly.

'I love you too, Troublesome Woman.'

**A/N- WAAA THE LAST CHAP! For once I finished through with something! Even though my story isn't THAT great I feel proud to have finished it. And relieved to have a break from fanfic. But I still love all the reviewers! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Especially those with constructive criticism. I had no flames whatsoever, except for one gaarahina hater. But who cares about that? I'm happy.**

**Some things to clear up. Unmotivated Genius, I just made up the names Troublesome woman and net-boy. I wasn't following the book from that. I know she calls him crybaby, but net-boy sort of actually a little fits in because in their first encounter in this story she makes fun of his netting on his clothes. after he points out she's being stupid since she has netting too but the name sticks. Also, about the time thing-I change some things. It's called fan fiction, so the fans can change the fiction around. I didn't they know they kept contact and stuff especially the Sasuke Retrieval arc since I barely read the manga, only the anime. When the English manga is up to date I'll read it. But, though the time is wrong and they did know each other, in this fiction it's different. That's all.**

**I also wrote one other thing-a one shot. It's not Sakura/Itachi...but they are teh main characters. totally diff story. angsty.**

**Oh, and sorry about the lame last line. Kinda clichéd no? but I wanted it sweet.**


End file.
